The present invention relates to are chargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device, and a portable electronic device using this rechargeable battery.
Lithium ion batteries and other rechargeable batteries have been hitherto used widely in portable telephones, video cameras, and other electronic devices. In these rechargeable batteries, when falling in overcharged state or short-circuit state due to, for example, trouble or wrong use of electronic device, the inside of the battery is heated, the electrolyte is decomposed to generate gas, the battery internal pressure is elevated, and finally explosion may occur.
To prevent explosion, in conventional rechargeable batteries, for example, an explosion-proof valve is fitted to a sealing body (one side of the housing of the rechargeable battery) for closing the opening of the jacket (the other side of the housing of the rechargeable battery). Therefore, when the internal pressure of the battery elevates, the explosion-proof valve expands and cracks, so that the gas is released.
However, when the explosion-proof valve operates in such manner, the electrolyte in the battery spouts out together with the gas, and this electrolyte may stick to the peripheral circuit board to cause short-circuit, or the electrolyte may be ignited.
In other example, instead of the explosion-proof valve, a protective device for monitoring the battery internal pressure and cutting off current is provided in the battery, between a pair of terminals disposed at the output electrode and the internal electrode plate of the battery. That is, the protective device is connected in series between the output electrode and internal electrode plate. Such protective device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications (7-245090, 9-55197), but since the conducting part provided between the terminals is designed to be cut off by using breaking means, stable operation cannot be expected. Yet, such protective device is complicated in structure, and it is difficult to assemble the protective device, and the manufacturing cost of rechargeable batteries is high.
It is hence a primary object of the invention to present a rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device capable of preventing explosion of rechargeable battery by a relatively simple structure, at a low cost, and in a state not to allow spouting of electrolyte, and a portable electronic device using this rechargeable battery.
To solve the problems, a rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention comprises a housing for accommodating an internal electrode plate in its inside, a pressure-crush type protective device disposed in the housing as a pressure-sensitive element for detecting the internal pressure, and an output terminal disposed in the housing for keeping tightness and insulation for taking out the detection result of the internal pressure detected by the pressure-crush type protective device electrically to outside.
In a rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention, one terminal of the pressure-crush type protective device is connected electrically to the output terminal, and other terminal of the pressure-crush type protective device is connected electrically to one output electrode of the rechargeable battery.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device comprises a pressure adjusting container forming a recess, a crush plate having a conductor for closing the pressure adjusting container, and a pair of terminals electrically connected to the conductor.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device comprises a pressure adjusting container forming a recess, a crush plate having a conductor supported at both sides in the recess of the pressure adjusting container for covering this recess, a pair of terminals electrically connected to the conductor of the crush plate covering the recess of the pressure adjusting container, and a film sheet for closing the pressure adjusting container.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device is a pressure-crush type protective device used in a rechargeable battery comprising an internal electrode plate, a positive electrode (or negative electrode) output electrode, a sealing body for closing the opening of an jacket serving also as other electrode, and a spacer disposed beneath the sealing body for insulating between the sealing body and the internal electrode plate, and comprises a crush plate having a recess and a conductor formed in the spacer, fitted in the recess, and forming a pressure adjusting chamber in the recess, a pair of terminals connected electrically to the conductor, and a film sheet adhered to the spacer for sealing the pressure adjusting chamber.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pair of terminals are formed in the spacer by inserting.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the film sheet is light-permeable.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device is a pressure-crush type protective device used in a rechargeable battery comprising an internal electrode plate, a positive electrode (or negative electrode) output electrode, a sealing body for closing the opening of an jacket serving also as other electrode, and a spacer disposed beneath the sealing body for insulating between the sealing body and the internal electrode plate, and comprises a crush plate having a recess and a conductor formed in the spacer, fitted in the recess, and forming a pressure adjusting chamber in the recess, a pair of terminals formed in the spacer by inserting and connected electrically to the conductor, and a film sheet adhered to the spacer for sealing the pressure adjusting chamber, and the spacer has an opening for exposing a part of the terminals, the opening is filled with a sealing agent to close the gap between the resin for forming the spacer and the conductive material for forming the terminals, and the film sheet also closes the opening.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which a notch groove for adjusting the pressure is provided in the crush plate.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device comprises a pressure adjusting container forming a recess, a crush plate having a conductor supported at one side in the recess of the pressure adjusting container for nearly covering this recess, a pair of terminals electrically connected to the conductor of the crush plate nearly covering the recess of the pressure adjusting container, and a film sheet for closing the pressure adjusting container.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device comprises a main body forming a penetration hole, a lid body fitted to this main body for closing the penetration hole, and a bottom body fitted to the main body at the opposite side of the lid body side for closing the penetration hole, and the lid body has a conductor layer for passing over the penetration hole in a state fitted to the main body.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the lid body is formed more thinly than the main body and the bottom body.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device comprises a main body forming a recess, and a lid body fitted to this main body for closing the recess, and the lid body has a conductor layer for passing over the recess in a state fitted to the main body.
A rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device of the invention relates to the rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device in which the pressure-crush type protective device comprises a first main body forming a recess, and a second main body having a recess, the bottom of the recess of the first main body is formed more thinly than the bottom of the recess of the second main body, the conductor layer is formed at the back side of the first main body and in the portion corresponding to the bottom of the recess, and when the both main bodies are combined with the recesses face to face, a space formed by both recesses and a communicating portion for communicating with outside are formed between the both main bodies.
A portable electronic device of the invention is a portable electronic device having a rechargeable battery, in which the rechargeable battery is a rechargeable battery using a pressure-crush type protective device above.